


[Podfic]  The Persephone of Dust

by argentumlupine



Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Conspiracy Theories, F/F, Great Old Ones, Jazz Age, Lovecraftian, Miskatonic University, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Quachil Uttaus, Silver Twilight Lodge, The Treader of the Dust, Yuletide 2012, unnatural aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Trish has been sent to Arkham to investigate Patrice, the spectacular violin prodigy who’s a few years past her prime and recently destroyed what remained of her career by having a screaming mental breakdown in the middle of a concert. Patrice retired quickly to Arkham, and Trish has been sent in search of a particular book which is theorized to be in the violinist’s possession. Her contacts told her that she’d know the book on sight—it’s the one bound in shagreen, with hasps of human bone.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The Persephone of Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Persephone of Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565392) by [marlowe_tops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/pseuds/marlowe_tops). 



> Reader's notes at my original journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/34747.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/The%20Persephone%20of%20Dust.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:40:55



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013021304.zip) | **Size:** 37 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013021305.zip) | **Size:** 12 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/The%20Persephone%20of%20Dust.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Other/The%20Persephone%20of%20Dust.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
